Cat Fight
by FerryBerry
Summary: S2. Sunshine joins the glee club and takes a shine to Quinn, which does not please one little brunette.


**A/N:** I own nothing. All belongs to _Glee_ writers and creators.

**Cat Fight**

Nobody listened to Rachel anymore. Well, to be fair, they never really listened to her in the first place, but she had thought things were improving last year. Maybe that was because after Regionals they didn't have to see her or talk to her again until the next year… It didn't matter the reason; what mattered was, they weren't listening to her anymore.

Sunshine, despite all of Rachel's hard work denying that they needed her and discrediting her voice with a salad hiding hot peppers, had joined glee club. And everyone was sooo happy to have another little midget singer. A polite, quiet, demure one who sat in the back and smiled like the little ray of sunshine her name proclaimed her to be. Who never fought over solos and gladly handed them over, but who usually got all the solos these days because Mr. Schuester hated her and wanted to ruin her life.

How was she supposed to catapult from high school into stardom if he kept giving her stardom away?!

And now they were giving Sunshine, as newest member besides Sam, first choice for picking someone to duet with for this week's little competition. Of course, she'd probably grab some other powerhouse like Mercedes or Santana. Or, knowing Rachel's luck, she'd steal Finn right out from under Rachel and there was no way she was taking _that_ lying down. She'd fought and won over Finn before, she'd do it again! But the name that came from Sunshine's lips was actually the last Rachel considered.

"Quinn."

"_What_?" Rachel was aghast. And so, too, was Quinn, apparently.

"What?" She'd looked up from the book in her lap, eyes wide.

Sunshine just wore that damn smile on her face. "I'd like to sing my first duet with you, Quinn. If that's okay."

Quinn was owl-eyed, and the rest of the glee club looked varying degrees of offended, amused, or disinterested. Rachel personally felt very offended, though not for the same reasons as the rest of them.

"Why?" Quinn said. Her eyes were narrowed with suspicion.

Sunshine paused at that, blushing that damn little blush and shrugging. "You're the only person who hasn't yelled at me or tried to kill me for a solo."

Rachel grumbled and squirmed in her chair, ignoring Finn's pat on her shoulder.

Quinn was chuckling. "Sweetie - " Rachel gawped - now she was _very_ offended " - you're confusing not giving a rat's rear end for kindness. Besides, I don't do duets, and I'm the last person you want to pick. I have the weakest voice in the club, next to Mike."

He high-fived her. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"I think you have a really pretty voice," Sunshine said shyly. Rachel glared at her. This was just not right. This was unacceptable, in fact. "And I think we could complement each other really well. But if you don't want to, I understand." And then she looked at her shoes.

Quinn was frowning. She slapped her book shut. "Fine, I'll - "

"You can't duet with her!" Rachel blurted out, and then immediately froze.

"Rachel," Mr. Schuester said sternly.

"Why not?" Sunshine was confused.

"Yeah, why not?" Finn echoed.

"Because I'm...dueting with her…" Rachel cleared her throat, straightening up. "Yes. Quinn and I are dueting."

"Sunshine has first choice," Mr. Schuester pointed out. "She can pick Quinn if she wants."

Sunshine hesitated. "I thought you would want to duet with Finn, Rachel. I didn't realize it would upset you if - "

"I'm not upset!" Her arms flailed, so she tucked them tightly under her armpits. "I just...already had a song in mind for me and Quinn."

Mr. Schuester huffed, folding his arms. "What song then?"

Rachel opened and closed her mouth. "You Belong With Me?"

"But Rachel, I thought - " Rachel elbowed Finn in the stomach. He grunted quietly.

"Yes, You Belong With Me, by the incomparable Taylor Swift. Quinn and I would - "

"Uh, no," Quinn said suddenly. "I am not singing a song with you so you can gush over your Romeo and how the big, bad cheer captain brings him down. Forget that. I'm singing with Sunshine."

"It doesn't have to be that song!" Rachel thought quickly. "It could be Love Story. Or it doesn't even have to be Taylor Swift, it can be whatever you prefer."

"Uh huh. Did you have a song in mind, Sunshine?" She turned her gaze over.

"Oh." Sunshine squirmed a bit. "Maybe…"

"See, she doesn't even have a song," Rachel said pointedly to Quinn.

"Maybe Lady Gaga!" Sunshine burst out, face hardening for once.

"Ha! We've already done all her good songs!"

Sunshine frowned. "Then Katy Perry."

"Don't even think about I Kissed A Girl," Rachel growled.

"Why, do you plan on giving her a striptease while you sing it with her?!" Sunshine blushed immediately, ashamed of her outburst.

Rachel stood hastily. "I'll have you know I don't plan on doing any nudity of any kind in my career, and if I were to do a striptease for Quinn, it would be much better than yours, you-you stick! At least I _have_ breasts!"

"I have breasts!" Sunshine folded her arms again.

"Not bountiful enough for a high standard woman like Quinn! Also, you're too short for her!"

"You're only like three inches taller than me!"

"Three inches makes all the difference between needing a forklift to her lap and grinding on it!"

"This is actually kind of hot," Quinn said, seeming rather surprised by this fact, if her tone was any indication.

Rachel glared down at Sunshine, who was now blushing furiously.

"Well, your boyfriend is too tall for you in that case," she said half-heartedly.

Rachel opened her mouth, but ultimately had to close it again. "Okay, fair enough. But Quinn and I have a perfect height ratio, therefore, it's my duet."

Sunshine tried a tougher stance. "You have a boyfriend to sing with, so it's mine."

"Well, you're new, and I have never gotten to duet with Quinn, so it's _mine_."

"You had a whole year to duet with her and didn't do it, so it's mine."

"You don't even have a good song idea!"

"I assumed Quinn and I would talk it out together," Sunshine pouted.

"Well, that's your number one mistake right there, because Quinn doesn't care, if you want to sing with her, you should have a solid idea ready or else she's just going to say 'whatever' to every idea you suggest. See? You don't know her well enough." Rachel nodded determinedly.

"And this would be a good way to _get_ to know her."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because she's mine! Okay? You stole my spotlight, you stole my friends, you'll probably steal my boyfriend cause you're so miniature and cute, you do not get my frenemy-ship with Quinn, okay? I have worked too hard and too long to crack her open like a very hard egg, like a pickle jar! And you do not get to just jump in here with your hot water and pop the top off!"

Sunshine just furrowed her brow. "What?"

Rachel huffed, folding her arms, but before she could go on, Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together.

"Okay, I think that's enough of that. Um...Quinn, I guess you get first choice. Who do you want to sing with, Sunshine or Rachel?"

Rachel whirled eagerly to catch Quinn's dazed expression as she perked up and cleared her throat.

"Um…"

"I promise I'm not as insane as her," Sunshine offered, and Rachel scowled.

"Hey! Well, I promise I'm as insane as I am _and_ I will give you whatever you want." She nodded.

Quinn's eyebrow lifted. "Whatever I want?"

"Whatever you want."

"Ewww," Santana blurted out suddenly, and Rachel's brow knit.

Quinn spoke before she could think about that much longer. "Okay, Rachel. I'll sing with Rachel."

Rachel did a fist pump and spun on Sunshine, taunting, "Too bad, so sad," before she pranced up to sit by Quinn, straightening up her shoulders and tossing her hair.

They could take her stardom, they could take her spotlight, but they were not taking her Quinn.


End file.
